4th of july Affair
by DealtShadow35
Summary: A 4th of july one shot, Kushina, Samui, affair and futa


—

**D:*walk out of a somewhat stable gateway, well that something to say.* yo guys, and happy 4th of Jul- *the gateway then spits out blaze, and he hits the back of dealt* **

**P: Those gateways are not that complete. I still need some pieces to fix the damn things. **

***blaze noticed Dealt who is in his chibi true form and under blaze's back***

**P: Sorry man *picks up dealt* **

**D:*regain conscious* ow...oh hi blaze, I thought you stayed behind to fix the gateways? **

**P: I was, still need some parts to fix them.**

**D:well, welcome to 4th of July Affair! *still in his chibi form* **

**P: Nice. **

**D:so while I'm recovering and blaze doing what he needs to do, enjoy the one-shot! **

—

**4th of July Affair**

**One-Shot story **

Konoha, Namikaze Uzumaki house, Backyard

Kushina, who is a gorgeous woman with long red hair with violet eyes as she wearing a red bikini as she is sunbathing as the top is holding onto her Gigantic K cup breasts and long legs as their thick and shine cause of the sunlight long with cream, as Kushina is laying her back as she is thinking while she sighed sadly.

Why is she sighing? Because she had plans of a planing this upcoming the day of celebration on the 4th of July, the day of their first date and when they go out and have a beautiful picnic, after all, it was big one too since they have been together since there were teenagers after all, and what's more, her husband has not once touched her in bed since their wedding.

Kushina needs a good fucking and Minato is not doing it like a man and husband as all Minato does work and work, all day, and night, which is why there haven't gotten a child, that's why she want Minato got off of work, and there could get it on, but that isn't going to happen, she sometimes wonders why she even bother.

Then she hears "Lady Kushina are you home?" from inside of the house, Kushina gets off and right away put on a towel to cover herself as the Uzumaki woman walks inside as she sees. She sees a busty blonde and blue-eyed woman. This is Samui, and she is from Kumo.

Well, Samui used to lived there until a year ago when Samui moved into Konoha and not only that, she had lived next door as well, Kushina says "oh Samui is something the matter?"

Samui who is wearing a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red handguards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also carries a tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back.

"Well yes, I was wondering if you have plans this weekend?" say Samui, Kushina sighs and says "No, I was supposed to go on a picnic with my workaholic husband but you know him, Hokage never rests, not even for his drop-dead hotwife" Kushina's face turn into sour and sad, "why do you ask?" Kushina asked, Samui answers "well I didn't want my neighbor to be home alone on her anniversary" as she smiles

Kushina smiles and sighs "Thank you, Samui. I do need a friend to feel me better" as she holds her hand to Samui, and Samui grabs it, and they head to the backyard. However, what Kushina does not know is Samui is looking at her ass as she is thinking 'just look at her ass go~' as she is blushing but shake it off as she tells herself to play it cool for now, until the weekend.

Time skip, to the weekend

July 4th

Kushina is in the backyard, and she is with Samui as well as their under a massive tree as the sun is slowly setting and both of them had a great time, as their drinking a bottle that Samui bring and it has a strong taste, they are enjoying each other's company.

As Kushina is wearing a red dress, that shows off a lot of cleavage with her dress over her nipples, that she was going to show to Minato but Samui end up being the one to see it as Samui is wearing a silver dress that compliments Samui's curves very well, as there was food, but there had eaten it all, and there's only a bit of cake and their drinks, as they are talking as well telling jokes by Samui.

Kushina is having a wonderful time, as Samui says "Kushina I don't know if it's the bottle talking but you look absolutely beautiful" Kushina blushes at that "oh stop Samui" Kushina says playfully "but go on" as she says as she takes other drink, "Oh I would love to come home if there was a woman like you waiting for me. I would never neglect you. I do think you look gorgeous." say Samui as she drinks her own.

Kushina smiles "oh Samui I'm sure you will find someone" Samui sighs and says "I was hoping that it would be you, but it seems my dream might not come true" that's when it finally hits Kushina, "what?"

Samui looks at Kushina and gets in front of her and says, "Yes Kushina I want you for myself. You will be loved and treated as you should be treated not like your idiot husband is doing. I will give you a family that you desire, I want you Ku~shi~na~" Said Samui in a sexy voice like she means it with Kushina blushing as she is looking back and forward "b-but I-I can't, I-I'm m-Married a-and w-we both w-woman a-after all" say the nervous Kushina. Samui smiles lovingly and says, "Not true for me. I was born with both a penis and a vagina. Can you also say that this marriage is good as dead with your husband is not paying his wife any attention and only that didn't you tell me that you wanted a big family? However, here you are, no children insight."

Kushina is nervous, and Samui pushes it and says, "I want to give you the family you deserve and not what you have now. I have fallen for you, and I would love to have you as my wife. I want to come home to you making dinner with little ones running around with your hair and my eyes or the other way around. I want to come home to you with nothing but an apron on or to you in a sexy nightie with some sexy lingerie next to me in bed. I want to feel your lips on mine." as she moved in closer to Kushina as the Uzumaki woman is blushing more as she doesn't know what to say.

Kushina then has her eyes widen as she feels Samui's lips on hers along with her hand on her cheek, Kushina is blushing red as her read as she is kissed by Samui, but rather than fighting it, Kushina closes her eyes as she accepts the kiss, Samui then has her tongue at Kushina's lips asking for entrance and Kushina gives. Samui has her tongue exploring Kushina's mouth while thinking, 'Oh yes I want Kushina. Damn Kumo for not getting her when they could then I would have been able to marry her first then her stupid husband.' as the two kisses more as the kiss slowly becoming more intense, Samui moves her hands to around Kushina and pulls her closer with their breasts pushing up against each other and Samui is enjoying that she has the woman of her dreams in her arms.

Kushina's thoughts are 'Oh my god she is good at this. She wants me all to herself and I m-might d-divorce M-Minato for S-Samui b-but s-should I? I-I'm n-not sure y-yet' as she keeps kissing with Samui until finally.

Samui breaks the kiss for air and says, "Oh Ku~shi~na~ I want to see these twins of yours, so please let's see them." Samui starts to move the top of Kushina's dress as Kushina stops her and says, "w-wait t-this is too fast, I" Samui kisses her again.

Then Samui stops it as Kushina is bit dazed by it as she says "a-and w-we s-should slow it a-and" Samui kisses her, and they slowly make their way to Kushina's bedroom as stops as she breaks off the kiss, and the Uzumaki woman says "P-Please stop, j just wait, i-if we do this, which we will, how do I know you would just end up like Minato?"

Samui giggles and kisses her cheek then says, "Oh Kushina I would spoil you. I am better than that loser. I want you. Besides, I am not a kage." as she gives Kushina a look that says 'so what do you say?' as Kushina looking back a bit biting onto her lip then looks back at Samui.

"I will have you Kushina, and I will give you the love you should have gotten." Said Samui then she moves Kushina's, letting her breasts bounce-free, and Kushina moans as Samui grabs her left breast and sucks on her right nipple.

Kushina moans loud as she says, "oh Samui."

10 minutes later

Lemon starts

Kushina is thrown onto the bed fully naked, and Samui is enjoying the view. Samui says, "Damn I wished you lived in Kumo, then I would have taken you as my girlfriend then-wife. I would have given you a better life" as Kushina says "b-better l-late t-then n-never" as she sees Samui started undoing her dress, her dress falls to the floor, then Kushina sees not only Samui's Double K breasts but also her 19 itch cock, in all, Samui by far beaten her husband's to the point of ever reach, and Samui saunters over to the bed.

Kushina says while blushing badly "H-how c-can you h-have s-such h-horse s-size cock" Samui giggles and kisses Kushina on the lips making her moan. After a few minutes, Samui breaks the kiss and says, "I was born with it, and mom, along with dad, loved me. Also, I have had lovers in the past, but they were not right for me, but when I set my eyes on you, I know that you were the one for me."

Kushina is blushing, and Samui then has her cock in front of Kushina's face as Kushina feels how thick Samui's cock is as well how strong the smell of it, Kushina gives it a test like and then another. Kushina then kisses the tip and takes it into her mouth but no more than 20% of it.

Samui moans loudly upon that as Kushina is thinking 'it's so big, I don't know if I could take it all, but I will have to take it nice and easy' as she sucking the bit of Samui's cock, Samui puts her hand on Kushina's head "That is it Kushi take it nice and slow. I will be fucking you with this meat rod. So please take your time, after all, we have all the time in the world" as she is moaning more as she is feeling Kushina's mouth, Kushina is taking it slow and only has a fourth of Samui's cock in her mouth as she is slowly gaining more.

The blonde woman is moaning more as she feels more of her cock going inside of Kushina's mouth until it becomes too much as Samui fall onto her ass with Kushina still have the blonde woman's cock in her mouth as she is bobbing her while sucking her cock. Then Samui could not take it and thrusts more of her cock into Kushina's mouth.

The red-haired woman is shocked by Samui's action as she feels the blonde-haired woman's cock thrust into her mouth, "Oh damn Kushi your mouth is so warm, and my cock feel like it's melting. I picked wisely. I want you as my wife!" Said Samui as Kushina smiles as she is sucking more of Samui's cock.

5 minutes later

Samui is moaning more as Kushina is deepthroating her with Kushina holding onto Samui's legs as she is going wild on Samui's cock as the blonde woman moans out "oh kami. You're sucking me wild! It's like you haven't suck one in a long time!" Samui feels like she is heaven and is in her mind saying that Kushina was made to be fucked as Kushina is going to town with her deepthroating Samui's cock as the Uzumaki woman is thinking 'because I haven't, I had nothing but sex toys to spent my time on' as she remembering doing all kind of things with her sex toys.

Samui then moans loudly but then Kushina stops which Samui wonders why did The Red-haired woman stop, then she feels the softness of Kushina's breasts on her cock, "oh there are the softest breasts I ever felt. A-and I-I had fucked The Raikage's assistant" Kushina is surprised at this, but she moves her breasts up and down onto Samui's gigantic cock.

Kushina says "thank you Samui" as she resumes sucking Samui's cock but only the tip, Samui is enjoying Ksuhina's mouth, and breasts on her cock as both of them begin sweating lightly, then after thirty minutes Samui says "Kushi get ready I am going to cum" as Kushina is moving her breasts faster, sucking faster as well as she wants to taste cum so bad as it has been forever.

Kushina speeds up as Samui is moaning faster as she is just losing it as Samui is thinking 'I was right! She's made for sex. Moreover, her husband has taken her for granted!' Then Samui has her hands on Kushina's head and cums right into her mouth with Samui moan more as Kushina had cum as well as she happily having the taste of cum and Samui is not letting her move her head at all.

This lasted for 10 minutes, as Samui's cock finally stop cumming as Kushina removes herself from Samui's cock as her mouth is still full of cum as she savoring the taste of cum, and she loves it, Samui is breathing hard as she says "Oh I am so going to enjoy fucking you Kushi. Now let's see the pussy" as she noticed that Kushina is savoring her cum, Samui smiles and grabs Kushina's breasts.

Kushina moans as her mouth is still full of cum, "I take it you're savoring my cum huh Kushi~" Kushina nods, and Samui smiles "That is fine, but I would love to see the prize your pussy" says Samui as Kushina nods as she gets into position.

Kushina has her legs spread showing her pussy to Samui as she licks her lips and dives in licking Kushina's pussy making her moan with her mouth still full of cum but then she swallows it as she finally say "Oh god Samui your tongue is so good" as she moaned louder as Samui licks Kushina's pussy more as she tasting the Uzumaki woman's juices, Samui plans to claim her tonight, and NOTHING will stop the Uzumaki getting claimed then she stops, removes herself from Kushina's pussy as there's a saliva connect to pussy, then the blonde woman place her cock against Kushina's pussy.

Then Samui decide to ask Kushina this, "you know, this is your last chance of getting off from this, and we won't talk about this at all" Kushina is thinking upon this, Should she then she mutters "D-Do w-whatever y-you want" which was too low for Samui to hear.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?" says Samui, "Do whatever you want." Said Kushina and Samui smiles and thrusts right into Kushina's pussy which both of them scream together as Samui says "oh kami. Your pussy. It's way too tight. Way tighter then any pussy I had fucked before! You're tighter than a virgin."

"You're bigger than my husband!" However, Samui says "Kushi I am your future wife I think you mean ex-husband" as both of them feel each other as Samui places her breasts against Kushina's as both of them look at each, "Go ahead Kushina take off the ring and say "I am Samui's future wife."

Kushina looks at her hand with her ring on but says "n-not yet" Samui frowns but thrusts into Kushina, and she says "Oh Kushina, I understand, but for now, I'm going fuck you, then maybe you will take off the ring" as she starts fucking Kushina.

The Uzumaki woman screams/moan upon that she shouts out, "oh fuck. Your cock is moving inside of me. Oh, kami it's been so long." Samui smirks and says "What would you have done if you never married Minato?" with her thrust into Kushina's cock as the Uzumaki woman answers "I-I would have been a simple woman a-and w-we h-have m-meet at some bar."

Samui smirks as she is thrusting even faster with Kushina scream louder with her eyes rolling upward as she losing it badly as she wraps her legs around Samui's sides, Samui then takes one of Kushina's nipples into her mouth making Kushina scream even louder, Kushina screams louder as she loves this so much.

A bit later

Samui is on her back, and Kushina is bouncing on her cock, Kushina says while bucking her hips "oh kami above. Your cock! Your cock feels amazing to my neglected pussy." Samui asks "Are you ready to remove the ring and admit that you are my future wife?" and Kushina shakes her head as she tells her that not yet, Samui then thrusts even faster with Kushina scream louder as she moved her head upward, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her eyes dial a bit, Samui then reaches up and grabs Kushina's bouncing breasts.

Kushina is moving her hips wildly, with her breasts bouncing against Samui's hands as their fuck even more.

Samui smirks knowing that Kushina is enjoying the fucking she needed so much as both of them go at it even more.

30 minutes later

Kushina bent over on the bed with Samui behind who is rubbing her cock against Kushina's pussy, Samui says "Let's hear you beg Ku~shi~na~.", Kushina blushing as she begs "please Samui, fuck me with that gigantic meat rod in my wet cockpokcet! Please, I beg of you."

Samui smirks and thrusts right into Kushina's pussy, Kushina screams upon that, now, both women are in another round of sex with Samui has her hands on Kushina's sides as she thrust her cock wildly into Kushina's pussy as it dripping down juice from the red hair woman's pussy, Samui is thrusting into Kushina like a madwoman with both woman sweating significantly with Kushina scream top of her lungs as she losing her mind as both of them are building up lust in the room, Samui says "So good this pussy is meant to be fucked" with Kushina scream more, as she loving this so much.

No less than 5 minutes with Kushina and Samui change position with them on their knees on the floor with their arms wrapped around each other as Samui ask Kushina once again, "Will you take it off? To show that you are no longer married to a man who never bothers touch you or gives you of what you want and becomes mine for the rest of our lives~," Kushina doesn't say anything as Samui stops and looks at her "If you don't then I will never bother you with this ever again."

Then what Samui sees next, that Kushina rise her hands and uses her right hand and takes off the ring on her left ring finger and drops it on the floor, "I am Samui's future wife and mother of her children." say Kushina as she smiles, and Samui smirks as she says "finally" as she starts going fucking Kushina wildly with Kushina scream louder than before.

Kushina is enjoying this, and she now knows that she was destined to be Samui's wife. Samui is thinking that she will enjoy her new sex made Uzumaki wife as she thrust her cock faster as she is bucking her hips on overdrive as their enjoying this so much as their begin scream together happily.

Samui then screams, "I hope you are ready my wife to be I am going to cum." as Kushina scream out, "please fill me up my Futa wife to be." Samui comes right into Kushina, making her scream along with Samui who screams as well as the blonde woman is filling up the red-haired woman's pussy.

30 minutes later

Both Samui and Kushina are on the bed with Samui hammering down her cock into Kushina's pussy as Kushina is laying on her back with her legs spreading as Kushina screaming nonstop as she shouts out "Yes please shape my pussy to your cock. This is where I belong now" with her breasts bouncing wildly as Samui fucking Kushina's pussy even more than before as she kisses Kushina deeply as their moan upon the kiss with hearts popping out of their heads as their now in love now.

2 hours later

Samui is looking at the bed with Kushina tied up on it. "Well your majesty your armies have been crushed, and now you and your kingdom are mined." says Samui as Kushina says "I refused to give up, not long as I breathe, my rule will never end unless you-"

"End you? No I have a better idea" Samui gets closer and kisses the with Kushina's eyes widening in shock then Samui breaks the kiss and says "No I am going to become queen with you as my concubine~" as she brings out her cock and place it against Kushina's pussy as she says "no way I will allow this!"

Samui thrusts into her pussy, saying, "You don't have a choice. I am your queen now." with Kushina scream upon that with Samui moaning happily, "oh!~~ such an amazing pussy!"

"NO." Screams Kushina is wanting this peasant to stop fucking her as she feels her cock thrust into her pussy as Samui says, "I never thought I would fuck a queen's pussy!"

"You have no right to you low life peasant." shouts Kushina as she feels more of Samui's cock as it is moving inside of her wildly, Kushina is screaming wanting this bitch to stop "I can see it now, you heavy with my children and the people cheering my name. I want you to be my brood mother now as this is your true place in life," says Samui as she fucks the queen's pussy even more with Kushina slowly giving into Samui.

Which it didn't long with 20 minutes later

"Yes fuck this fallen queens pussy more make it the home to your future children" scream Kushina as she's no longer tied up and is on top of Samui who is watching her breasts bouncing, Samui reaches and grabs Kushina's breasts making her scream louder "Good you have finally learned your true place in the world" says Samui as their keep even more.

"Yes I am your concubine please don't be the ruler I was better than I was" scream Kushina as she is losing her mind badly with Samui nodding to that as she fucking Kushina's pussy even more.

An hour later

Both Samui and Kushina are no longer in the bedroom as they take their next round of sex into the kitchen, "Oh naughty wife to be." Said Samui who see Kushina with only an apron on "Just want to show you what it would look like" as she bends over on the counter "come on Samui~" Samui comes up behind Kushina, but her cock is at Kushina's back door and right away thrust into Kushina's ass with both of them scream once again.

Samui says as she is moaning loudly, "f-fuck, y-your ass is whole other level." as Kushina answers, "b-because I n-never had anal sex before." Samui's eyes light up "So I took my future wife's black cherry oh wonderful" as she starts moving her hips and begins fucking now Kushina's former virgin ass with Kushina scream loudly upon that.

Samui then takes the chance to smack Kushina's plump fat ass making her scream louder as it jiggles as Samui is full-on wild on Kushina's ass with Kushina scream out "P-Please b-be gentle with my ass." with her feeling more of Samui's thick cock thrust into her ass.

Samui is thrusting into Kushina's ass and is loving the way it jiggles "Oh Kush your ass is wonderful. It turns heads, but now it is all mine!" She smacks it, making Kushina scream again as the blonde woman thrust her cock more profound into the red-haired woman's ass as Kushina scream out "your cock is going to rip me in half. Oh, kami it's gigantic."

Samui keeps thrusting into Kushina's ass, enjoying the plump fat ass she is fucking as the whole kitchen is filled with sounds of screams and skin hitting against the skin.

Their stay in this position for 30 minutes until Samui shout out "Get ready Kushina I am about to cum into your plump sexy fat ass!" as she thrust her cock way deep inside of Kushina's ass and the blonde Kumo woman cums intensely inside with Kushina scream out with her eyes rolling up and her tongue hanging out of her mouth "Yes Claim my ass it is yours my future wife" as she feels waves of sperm into her ass, so much so, some of Samui's cum leaks out of Kushina's ass as it falls onto the floor.

A bit later

Samui is sitting on a chair as Kushina is setting herself up as she says to Samui, "ready for another round with me? After all us Uzumaki woman can go on way longer than a normal woman."

Samui smirks and says "How about a sexy dance sweetie I want to see you work those hips" Kushina says "maybe later Sweetie, sex now" as she sits onto Samui with Samui's cock right away enters inside of Kushina's cock with both of them scream upon that, Samui then reaches around and grabs Kushina's breasts making her scream louder as their begin again as their doing it on the chair.

Samui says "fuck your so horny ain't you Kushi!", Kushina says, "2-20 years of sexless marriage does that." Samui licks Kushina's outer ear and whispers "That is all in the past, you are now where you belong in my arms with my cock in you." Then Samui nips on Kushina's outer ear with Kushina scream louder with her eyes closed as she loves this so much as their bodies are covered in sweat.

Time skip the next morning.

Kushina is moaning as Samui is walking with her and has her in full nelson "That is it I am enjoying fucking my future Uzumaki wife. I hope I do get you pregnant," says Samui as she walked over to the shower room with Kushina scream out "Yes your future wife I am your. Please make me a mother." with the Uzumaki woman loving this so much as they appeared in the shower room.

Samui lets go of Kushina's legs, but her cock is still holding up Kushina. Samui then turns on the shower "I hope you will enjoy being fucked in the shower~" as Kushina answers "yes because I used to have a fantasy of being fucked in the shower."

Samui smirks and pushes Kushina against the glass and keeps thrust into Kushina's pussy with Kushina screaming with her face against the glass as she is shouting out to Samui to fuck her harder, Kushina also feels her breasts being pushed against the glass.

Samui is enjoying the fucking she is giving her future wife and mother of her children as she thrust her cock faster into Kushina's pussy as Kusina herself is losing herself by Samui's cock as it rammed into her like crazy, Samui wants Kushina all to herself and will make her the perfect bride.

Kushina screams more as Samui is thrusting even faster as they're lost into the lust there had built up, Samui is enjoying Kushina's pussy, and the screams her future wife is releasing her screams both of them keep it even more.

Then Samui moves Kushina away from the glass and gets her to face Samui as both lovers look at each other with the water running, as their slowly closing their eyes while moving closer to each other, then their lips meet into a passionate kiss than a full-on make-out session, with their breasts push against each other, holding each other firmly.

Kushina's thoughts are 'Oh my god, my wife to be is perfect for me just what I want in a lover. Someone who takes charge' as she feels Samui being so dominant toward Kushina.

Samui's thoughts are 'Yes just what I want in a lover kind, caring and who knows who is in charge in the bed. She is perfect for me, and I will indulge more of my wife to be.' as she and Kushina keep kissing then their break off the kiss as Samui lets Kushina lick her neck as Samui says "That is it my future wife show me your love and I will in return as well."

As Kushina licking Samui's neck then kiss it as she moves down and rubs her face onto Samui's breasts, Samui then grabs Kushina's ass enjoying Kushina being in between her breasts.

"That is it, my lovely fiance, yes." Said Samui who is thrusting into Kushina more as Kushina stops as she resumes screaming as Samui grabs her legs and slowly place Kushian on her back while she holding the Uzumaki woman's legs in the air, Samui then thrusts even faster into Kushina.

"This is your future as my wife. So much pleasure but this is your new life! Nonstop sex! Everyday! From Morning tonight!" say Samui as she fucking Kushina even more as their bodies are entirely wet by the water of the shower, Kushina is screaming like a whore in a brothel and she loves it so much.

An hour later

Kushina and Samui were about to head into the bedroom but since there couldn't keep their hands off each other for one sec, there ended up having sex at the hallway with Kushina all fours with Samui behind who is about to thrust her cock back inside of Kushina with the Uzumaki woman says "hurry Samui, put it back in! My pussy would miss your cock so much, even if it were 5 secs."

Samui then thrusts right into Kushina making her scream loudly, and Samui is thrusting like a madwoman into the Uzumaki under her as their breasts bouncing wildly as their keep it even more as both of them have no signs of getting tired at all as it already last breakfast but time seemed all lost them.

time skip 3 hours later

Kushina starts to wake up and feels arms around her and a cock in her pussy. She thinks it is her husband, then she tries to move and hears, "You want to go again, my dear, please give me five more minutes then I will fuck you good." It was a woman's voice, Kushina opens her eyes and turn to see Samui, she smiles and waits then Samui wakes up seeing Kushina look at her.

Samui says "This is what I have always dreamed you in my arms and me waking up to your beautiful smile Ku~shi~na." as Kushina says "s-so w-what we did, w-wasn't a wet futa dream? I-it happen?"

Samui giggles "No my dear you removed your ring and said you would be my wife," Kushina looks at him, then everything went so fast as Samui found herself on her back with Kushina on top as she says "come on then, let's resume Samui or are you already tired out?"

Samui says, "It seems you have forgotten my wife to be." Kushina then finds herself on her back with her legs at Samui's hips and her cock still in her pussy. "I like to be dominant my naughty Uzumaki it seems I will have to punish you" as she grabs hold of Kushina's legs and starts thrust her cock like a bull in mating season, Kushina screams with her toes curling in pleasure as she screaming out 'yes' over and over again as their shaking the bed, hard.

A bit later, as Kushina is doing the splits as she feels the tip of Samui's cock against her ass as she says, "y-your going to fuck my ass again?"

"Yes I am dear it needs a perfect fucking." said Samui then she thrusts into Kushina's ass as Kushina screams with all her might as she tightened her hold onto the sheet with her eyes rolling upward as both woman scream, "Damn Kushina this ass is still tight as fuck, and it is mine to fuck my wife to be" as she thrust into Kushina's ass more and more.

Kushina shouts "y-your cock is too gigantic for my ass to take my blonde wife to be." as she feels more of Samui's cock in her ass.

Samui smirks and kisses Kushina's mouth making her moan as well giving Kushina comforted, as they go at it even more as their rocking each other's world while rocking the bed so much.

Kushina is thinking of her future with Samui, and she is happy, as their break off the kiss as Samui fucking Kusina's ass more while the Uuzmaki woman is taking it with her eyes rolling upward.

2 hours later

Samui now has Kushina in full nelson and is fucking her pussy even more with Kushina scream as she is screaming out of how much loves it, Samui is enjoying her wife to be, but their stops as their hear the doorbell ring while they're in the bedroom.

Samui whispers "Make a clone and send it to get the door after it gets dressed," Kushina nods as she brings forth a clone as she fully clothed, before heading out, The clone place a seal onto the wall, which is a seal of block out sound as she walks out with both Samui and Kushina go at it like wild animals.

Lemon paused

Kushina's clone walks down the stairs and goes over to the door. She opens it and sees Mabui and Kurenai at the front door. "Hello, Kushina, how are you?" Asked Kurenai

As the clone of Kushina says, "I'm doing good, even though my so-called husband had skipped out on me during our anniversary again for the 20th time this year, so what brings you by? Moreover, who's this?" she believes that she never met Mabui before, Kurenai says, "Well, I thought I would come and keep you company, and this is Samui's friend Mabui."

"Hello a pleasure to meet you Kushina Uzumaki." said Mabui as she bows to Kushina, the clone does the same, she welcomes in both of them when she closed the door as Kurenai says "so, how was it?"

"Huh?" asked Kushina Kurenai and Mabui smirk in knowing and said, "How is Samui-sama in bed?" Asked Mabui and Kushina's clone is shocked then more as the two remove their clothes showing that their bras don't even cover their breasts as they look like slits and their panties have a slit showing their pussies. They also have a tattoo on them for Samui-sama only.

"We know as we belong to her." Said Kurenai with hearts in her eyes same with Mabui and their nipples are pierced, The clone says "who else?"

Both of them tell them as the clone can very well see it in her mind.

As first, she founds out that Mikoto's daughter, Sasuko, is one of them as The clone sees Samui and Sasuko doing it at a hot spring which was where Sasuko lost her virginity.

Then she found Samui fucked Hitomi as Kushina is imaging Samui and Hitomi have on Hitomi's and Hiashi's bed while Hiashi was away.

After Hitomi is Anko becomes Samui's slutty snake as the two were doing it outside at the Konoha's park during day time.

Then she sees in her mind of Hana being fucked like a slutty bitch for Samui only as she is being fucked in the forest, and it was Hana's request, a collar, and leash. Hana is moaning and screaming telling Samui that she is her owner and alpha from now on so she can pull her pants down and bend her over where ever she wants to fuck her bitch.

Then Yugao which the two of them had sex in Yugao's place with Yugao dressing up like a cat but only the cat ears.

The last one is Samui's old female teammate as she was fucked first her name is Karui, as both of them had sex at Samui's old apartment before she moved into Konoha.

"So the one who wants to make me her wife has many slutty women to have whenever she wishes." Said the clone and Mabui nods then say "Yes but she does want the real Kushina as her wife not like us. Plus Samui-sama marries Kushina then she can play with us and fuck us when Samui-sama is away." as the clone nods "very well, the real me and Samui are in the bedroom, still having sex" as she poofs away.

Mabui smirks with Kurenai and head up to the bedroom.

Back in the bedroom

Lemon resume

"So how does my lovely Uzumaki like my surprise as you can use them whenever you wish my love." Said Samui then she kisses Kushina's cheek as her cock is still in Kushina's pussy as Kushina gains the memories of her clone and stops Samui, "I see that you have been busy, and you even had sex with my best friend's daughter?" Kushina question as she curious about how that happens.

"Oh yes, the slutty Uchiha lets just say it was payback to her brother more than anything that brat had the stupidity to say that I was his to rebuild his clan." Said Samui, who grabbed Kushina's right breast as Kushina says "really? Miss stubborn?" she moaned as she found it hard to believe.

"In-never thought Sasuko would let it happen?" Kushina moaning out as Samui says, "I seduced her and showed her that she is strong, but my cock is stronger than her will. She is now mine and when you marry me yours as well." Samui pinches Kushina's nipple with Kushina moans.

Then Kushina jumps onto Samui as their full-on wild.

Lemon over 17 years later

Minato is looking out the window as he has been divorced for fifteen years and is wondering where he went wrong, but deep down, he knew that he had put work first then his marriage for 20 years, skipping on so many dates and other things, he had taken Kushina, his now ex-wife, for granted until 17 years ago when Kushina slam the divorce paper onto Minato's desk along with her ring.

Then Kushina started dating Samui and five years after they began to Samui proposed to Kushina on a fourth of July and Kushina said yes. Samui and Kushina are now living in a big compound as Samui has taken Kushina's last name.

Moreover, what Minato heard, both women are waiting on baby number 14. However, the compound has many kids, as Minato sigh as he keeps looking out the window as he realizes that he had messed up badly.

Meanwhile at Samui and Kushina's home.

The door opens, and those in the house hear "I'm home." it is Samui Uzumaki, but this is not usually the kids greet her, but they are not her. Kurenai walks up to her as she is dressed like a maid with a seven-month belly and says, "The kids are out with Hana, Anko, Yugao in their house in the compound. Kushina-sama is in the kitchen Samui-sama." Samui nods and walks to the kitchen, but as she passes, she squeezes Kurenai's ass making her moan.

Samui reaches the kitchen and sees her six-month pregnant wife Kushina as she is carrying number 14. Samui licks her lips and has a hard-on as Kushina is only wearing an apron. Samui sneaks up on her and reaches around and grabs Kushina's now triple N cup breasts making her wife moan.

"S-Samui-hime." Moans Kushina and Samui whisper "I am home my sexy wife. I hope the girls kept you well pleased while I was away." She purrs, and it makes Kushina shiver as she feels Samui kissing onto Kushina's neck as the now Uzumaki milf says "are you going to fuck me here?~" As she is rubbing her ass against Samui's cock, Samui smirks and says, "Let us get your apron self upstairs. I don't want the kids to see sex yet."

Samui then shunshin both her and her wife into their room.

Lemon starts

Kushina is screaming as Samui is fucking her pussy while sucking her breasts drinking Kushina's milk. "Please my love you will have to share that with the baby when they are born." Moans out Kushina and Samui stops then swallows and says "Oh of course, but until then I will be drinking from you, and our maid's breasts as all of your milk are wonderful. I can't help it." as she resumes drinking the milk from Kushina's breasts while thrust her now much bigger cock into Kushina's pussy as Kushina scream loud.

Kushina is happy that this is her life now then they hear a knock on the door "Mom you in there?" It is Mito their oldest Daughter follow by her brother who is Hitomi's son, as both Samui and Kushina as Kushina right away makes a clone and so does Samui, as both clones are fully clothed.

Lemon over

The clones head out while the real ones are still fucking. Mito knows what is going on while her brother, Naruto doesn't know anything at all.

The clones take them back downstairs while in the bedroom as she placed a seal on the wall, which will block any sound as she says, "that was too close."

Mito is making plans, and Naruto is planning a date with his girlfriends, and he wants to do something special.

That night.

Naruto is gone for the night, most of the kids and everyone else are sleeping, expect a couple, which one of them is Samui who is getting a glass of water, then she hears "Hello mom" from behind, Samui turns to see Mito, as Samui asked "what are you doing up this late Mito?"

"Waiting for you mom." said Mito and Samui asks "Why?" Mito saunters over in her Nightie and kisses Samui on the lips making Samui's eyes widen. After breaking the kiss, Mito says, "I want you to fuck me, mom. Get me pregnant like you did mother and my other moms."

Samui is shocked by this, so she grabs Mito by the hand and walks over to kushina about this.

It didn't take as there are in Samui's and Kushina's bedroom.

As Kushina who is rubbing her eyes as she says "oh Mito wanting to have sex with you? I know about it."

"Why Kushina-chan my daughter wants me to fuck her and get her pregnant. However, why?" asked Samui and Kushina say, "She saw your cock by mistake, and she has heard us before. She wants her mom to dominate her like you did her other mothers. Fuck her, and I want to know how it went in the morning." as she went to sleep.

Both Samui and Mito look at each other, Mito then strips out of her nightie showing Samui her breasts which are double J-cup breasts, and she gives them a shake "Well mother I am waiting." with Samui sighs then smirks as she pulled her daughter and kisses her on the spot.

Lemon starts

10 minutes later

Both mother and daughter are in one of the empty rooms with Samui sitting on the bed with mito on her knees as she is sucking onto her mother's gigantic cock, "That is it shows that you want to be fucked and impregnated by me. Hell, I seduced your mother from her ex-husband, and many boys will be angry that you are off the market." Said Samui as she is smirking with her hand on her daughter's red-headed hair as Mito sucking Samui's cock even more while looking up at her mother as she is thinking how could her mother, Kushina, could handle this massive beast.

Mito then feels something coming from the cock, and Samui says, "Get ready my Naughty daughter as I am going to cum." Mito's eyes widen as Samui cums right into her mouth as she gets a massive load of cum into her mouth.

She feels it go down her throat and her eyes widen and Samui smirks "This is what all your mothers love and worship" as Mito tries to drink all of her mother's cum, but it's too much as well so thick, but it tastes so good, some of it comes out of her mouth. After Samui stops cumming, she pulls out, and some spurts hit Mito in the face.

Samui smirks and says, "You will learn, and I can't wait for that pussy of yours Mito, so let's see it." Mito says "o-okay m-mom" as she gets on the bed and gets into position, Samui smirks and is rubbing her cock against Mito's pussy.

"M-Mom w-what are y-you w-waiting f-for c-claim m-me." Said Mito and Samui say as she grabs Mito's legs and holding them upward "Beg me dear beg you mother to fuck your pussy" as she is waiting for Mito to beg while Mito is blushing as she asks "p-please mom! Fuck my pussy! Fuck me with your massive rod."

Samui smirks and says, "With pleasure, but I am surprised at one thing." Samui lays down and thrusts deep into Mito's pussy, making Mito scream as Mito shout out "What is that mother?" with her legs hanging in the air with Samui on her as her cock id thrust deeper into Mito's pussy as it leaking not only juice but also blood, "That you have not fucked your brother Naruto! I have seen how many girls look at him, even your sisters, well some of them."

Mito's eyes widen and she thinks 'She is right Naruto is handsome and is very big down there, but I don't like guys at all' as she answers her mother while both of them hold each other's hands, "Oh so my daughter is not into men but had naughty dreams of you and me having sex huh?"

Meanwhile with Naruto

Love hotel

Naruto who had blonde hair like his mother Samui but with ink blue tips, and has one blue eye and other a white, and right now, he has his 20 inch cock being licked by his mother's, Hitomi, eldest daughter from her last marriage, who is also his big sister, Hinata Hyuga, with his other sisters and his three girlfriends are there washing up a bit as there had come from a mission, Naruto asks Hinata "tell me big sister, how much do you love my cock?" as he sees Hinata wraps his cock with her Double K breasts as she answers "So much that I wish to be a slave to it" as Naruto says "I would rather not have you be my slave, more like my lovely big sister who just loves her little half brother's cock"

Hinata just moves her breasts more moaning like an incest loving woman she is, then the door of the shower room opens as Naruto hears "oh no fair, Hinata got to him first" as he sees one of his girlfriends, Ayame who is the daughter of Tenten, he also sees his sister from Hana then follow other one say "well what do you expect? Naruto always loved his big half-sister" as she's Sasuko's daughter, named Sarada, Naruto is moaning and says "True but remember I love all my ladies."

Hinata then starts sucking Naruto's cock as other voice says, "That is true he is so much like Samui with her women." Said his next girlfriend Yugito, Naruto smirks as he remembers something "I wonder if Mito is having sex with mom?" as he means Samui.

"Maybe she is, doesn't she has always had naughty thoughts of mom." said Hana's daughter Talon as Naruto shrugs as he isn't sure " you girls may have to wait for your turn as Big sis is really into me right now" say Naruto, Hinata is sucking Naruto's cock with hearts in her eyes and popping out of her head as Sarada means "well couldn't you make clones Naruto?"

Naruto smirks, and they all find themselves surrounded by shadow clones as Hinata has the real one to herself as Naruto says "fuck! I'm going to cum." and Naruto cums right into Hinata's mouth after thirty minutes, Hinata takes out Naruto's cock with so much cum of Naruto's, as she drinks it, she sees two more, the three smirk and grabs her a clone has her mouth full of his cock. Naruto has her pussy, and the last clone has her ass.

Hinata's thoughts are 'little brother's gigantic cocks are in me.' as she remembers their first time together, which was three months ago. Naruto had bent her over in a pool and fucked her right there with Hitomi watching her son fuck her daughter, and Hitomi leaves them by as both daughter and sister were at it for the whole day.

Back with Samui and Mito

Samui has her daughter Mito in cowgirl and Samui is smirking while her daughter is screaming as Samui watching her daughter riding her cock like there's no tomorrow, Samui says "your so much like your mother when she and I had first had sex."

Mito is screaming with herself groping her breasts as she saying "Mom" over and over again as she losing her mind badly as she feels more of her mother's cock moving inside of her pussy, Samui then says "Get ready Naughty girl because I am cumming into you." with Samui grabs onto Mito's hips as she cums deep inside of Mito's pussy.

Later

It's now sunrise, Kushina wakes up as she yawns, the first thing that comes to mind is how Samui and Mito are doing, so she gets off from the bed and goes looking for them.

Kushina put on her robe and walks out of her room when she walks by Naruto's room, and she hears something behind it, so she opens the door slightly while thinking that Naruto must have come home late, as she sees inside.

Naruto having his way with Hinata, Kushina knows that her son have sex at a love hotel, which she's guessing that's where the others are, as she hears from Naruto who hasn't notice Kushina is checking on them, "That is it slutty big sister how are you enjoying my cock!" as he's holding onto Hinata's fat ass as The Hyuga sister screams out "your cock! Your cock feels amazing little brother. Please fuck your big tit big sister more!" as both of them go at it like animals.

Seeing this, reminds Kushina of her time when she and Samui had sex long ago, so she decides to leave them be as she goes on looking for Samui and Mito, then she gets to Mito's room and hears moaning she opens the door and sees Samui fucking Mito in full nelson as Mito has a stomach full so much cum as Samui thrust her cock more into Mito's pussy with Samui saying as she doesn't notice Kushina at all, "That is my slutty daughter this is what you wanted! I think I will have you join your mother's in my bed and getting pregnant with your brother or sister" as she still doesn't notice Kushina who decides to let them keep having their fun.

Kushina walks to the kitchen to make breakfast. When Kushina gets there, she sees Mabui, who is pregnant as well already starting.

Lemon over

Time Skip

Noon

Samui walks in the kitchen with her robe on as she covered in sweat as Kushina enjoying herself a cup of tea, "oh hello Samui" says Kushian with a smile, Samui smiles and kisses Kushina on the lips after breaking the kiss "Hello love how are you?" asked Samui, Kushina says "oh I'm good, oh and I check on you two earlier" as she drinks her tea, Samui smirks and says "Yeah it seems Mito likes women, not men. I have seen many girls looking at my wonderful son with those eyes of wanting."

Kushina "well I check on him, and he's fucking his older half-sister, Hinata as they were at it like animals," says as she drinks more of her tea, as Samui "just like his mom" as she smiles, Kushina blushes at that. "So where is Mito?" asked Kushina, Samui answers by telling Kushina that Mito is passed out, with a pussy full of her cum, Kushina calling Samui an 'animal' as the two kisses.

Then they see Naruto, with pants on as he grabbed a glass and fill it up with Water as Kushina is first to say "hello Naruto, what are you doing?" as she guessing that he's done or just getting something to drink, Naruto says "Getting something to drink, then back to my room, you know um study" as Kushian says "oh cut the B.S. Naruto, your going back to your room with your girls."

"How did you know mom?" asked Naruto who is not shocked, "for one, I found you and Hinata doing it like you two were in heat, and two, you need to learn to use the sound-blocking seal," said Kushina

Naruto nods "So you are not angry that I am also fucking my 17 to 18-year-old sisters?" he asked as she isn't sure about that, as Samui says "no, not really since all, most of you guys all have different mothers after all."

Naruto nods then Kiss Samui on the cheek "What was that for Naruto?" she asks and Naruto responds with "For teaching me how to pleasure a woman mom. It has helped." Samui says, "I only give you porn books Naruto" then she notices Kushina giving off her evil look, "what kind of porn book? It better not be from that man Samui."

"No not him better porn with plot and those books are better really." Said Samui as she grabs one and shows it to Kushina, and kushina's rage rested and says "good" as she resumes drinking, Samui sighs but has an Idea "Naruto who is watching the younger children?"

Naruto is lost on that, "I don't know" then he thinks about it then Samui says "well could you ask one of your sisters who ain't busy then you could on with your thing."

"I can ask my little sister, Naruko, who can watch them why mom?" Asked Naruto, Samui says "well, I'm going to take your moms out on a date as it has been so long" as she smiles.

Time skip, later in the night

There is moaning in a love hotel.

Lemon starts

Samui is thrusting into her pregnant Anko's ass who is moaning like a whore and milk is coming from her triple M breasts, and the same goes for the others as their having sex after a nice dinner.

As the real Samui has Kushina all to herself as Kushina is riding Samui's cock as she shouts out, "Yes, please more dear Fuck me more." Samui is also drinking Kushina's milk from her breasts while Samui and Kushina are thanking on that day as Kushina is forever thankful for Samui taking her away from her marriage with her ex.

As they now lived happily ever after.

The end.

—

**D:well that something different and new, I like it, you blaze? *dealt is still in his chibi true form and on blaze's head.* **

**P: Oh hell yeah, Samui finally gets some time. It is nice. **

**D:well, I hope you guys like it even though it didn't star Naruto, but he did appear in the end as it seems he's the son of Samui and Hitomi and sounds like to bang his half-sister Hinata. **

**P: Yeah he is, and I might have a one-shot to try but I don't know yet really, and this is not set in stone yet and so Dealt where to next? **

**D:mmmm good question- *the gateway opens up under us* I forget, their still broken O_O. **

**P: Yeah, sorry, man, I don't have the parts yet. *The gateway starts to suck us up* **

***as it closed up and vanished but not before it spits out a sign that says* **

**Sign: leave a review of your thoughts, follow the other stories as this is a one-shot, until later. **

—


End file.
